1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to toilets. More specifically, the present invention relates to an overflow prevention device for a toilet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although significant advances have been made in toilet technology, particularly in reducing the amount of water needed for flushing purposes, a satisfactory solution for preventing the overflow of a toilet in the event of a blockage of the toilet bowl, or associated waste plumbing, has not been achieved. Existing overflow prevention devices, in order to provide acceptable reliability, are often complex and result in the devices having a high cost. Furthermore, existing overflow prevention devices often include visible components, which can result in a displeasing appearance.